gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNZ-003 Gadessa
GNZ-003 Gadessa (aka Gadessa) is a limited-production mobile suit from season two of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, piloted by Revive Revival and Hiling Care. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GNZ-003 Gadessa was developed after, and is a direct descendant of, the GNZ-001 GRM Gundam. Created and tuned specifically for an Innovade pilot (interacting the system with quantum brainwaves), a small series of these mobile suits were mass produced for Innovators' use. The GNZ-003 Gadessa also serve as the base model for all future "GNZ Series" where variants with different emphasis and abilities were made off the Gadessa.Consonance of 00F Volume 4 http://i.imagehost.org/0109/171.jpg The produced batch of units are replacement units in case an Innovator was defeated in battle. This allows an Innovator to quickly recover from battle and take a new replacement unit. Gadessa is the opposite of its melee-oriented sister units, GNZ-005 Garazzo and GNZ-007 Gaddess, the Gadessa is built specifically for long range assault, although it is equipped with short-to-mid range and melee weapons. Designed for long-range combat,as well as a support unit, it uses technical and combat data derived from the GN-005 Gundam Virtue.HG 1/144 GNZ-003 Gadessa manual Its GN Mega Launcher is an improved version of Virtue's GN Bazooka; the weapon was enhanced for powerful high-precision firing, similar to GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins. The weapon consumes huge amounts of GN Particles upon use, so large GN Condensers are built onto the Gadessa's shoulder areas, similar to Virtue. Gadessa also has an improved version of the GN Drive Tau, that can rival the ability of a Celestial Being 3rd Generation Gundam's GN Drive for a limited time.Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics sourcebook There is a Gundam face behind its face armor, and a third camera line sensor is located on its head. Near the end of the war against Celestial Being, Gadessa was even equipped with its own Trans-Am System (implemented and stolen from the Ptolemaios 2 database). After Veda was retaken, the data of Gadessa was integrated along with data of GN-008GNHWB Seravee GNHW/B in order to make a new unit called CB-002 Raphael Gundam by Tieria Erde. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :For close quarters combat the GNZ-003 Gadessa is equipped with a pair of beam sabers that are stored in waist mounted recharge racks when not in use. The beam sabers can be quickly deployed into the mobile suit's waiting hands, allowing the Gadessa to switch from ranged combat to melee combat in only a second. ;*GN Mega Launcher :A large cannon that is carried by both hands and stored on the rear waist armor. A triple function weapon, the GN Mega Launcher can function as either a set of 3 linked GN Beam Rifles, a GN Beam Cannon, or a chargeable GN Beam Cannon similar to Virtue's Burst Mode which has an incredibly long range and high destructive capabilities. Like the Virtue, a charge time is necessary for high destructive power shots, however in exchange the weapon has the power to go through the CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 even when its GN Field is set to maximum output. Even when the charge shot is not used the GN Mega Launcher has enough range and power to completely destroy older ships, like the Virginia-class, long before they reach a range that allows them to counter attack. Additionally when using standard attacks the Gadessa's recharge rate is much faster than the Virtue's old GN Bazooka. For power support, an energy pack is used. In a normal situation, a pack can be used for 2 such charged shots. An additional pack can be added to provide for a maximum of 4 such shots. ;*GN Vulcan :The GN vulcans are low-caliber wrist-mounted weapons with a high rate of fire. Though more powerful than the head mounted GN vulcans used on the GNX series, its been seen to have little effect on the armor of the Gundams. This is not to say its useless as an offensive weapon, just that it takes multiple consecutive hits before it shows any damage. Although, mostly the GN vulcans are used more as a defensive weapon, used to keep enemy mobile suits at a distance so they remain in the effective range of the GN Mega Launcher. ;*GN Cutter :The solid-state blades mounted on Gadessa's arms can disrupt GN Field along their surface, allowing the blades to be used as potent close combat weapons; the blades on Gadessa's shoulders and have a similar function. These weapons have the advantage of no preparation time, allowing them to be used instantaneously. System Features ;*Trans-Am System :The Gadessa was later equipped with the Trans-Am System, using data stolen from Celestial Being by Anew Returner.HG 1/144 GNZ-005 Hilling Care's Garazzo manual However, unlike the true GN Drives used by the Gundams, the GN Drive Tau used by Gadessa is destroyed after Trans-Am is completed, leaving the mobile suit without the ability to generate new GN Particles.DX Mechanics March 09 IssueHG 1/144 GNX-Y901TW Susanowo Mode manual After Trans-Am, the suit would rely on remaining particle storage for retreating purposes. ;*GN Booster :The Gadessa can be equipped with a pair of large red GN boosters. The boosters attach at the legs, covering them up to the mobile suit's knees, and are longer than the legs. At the end of each booster is a large GN thruster. The boosters are designed to the equipped mobile suit's overall speed and flight range, the latter of which is especially important since the boosters are equipped to mobile suits powered GN Drive Taus which have a limited charge. With the additional speed and flight range the equipped mobile suit is capable of launching raids, hit-and-run, and other surprise oriented attacks on the enemy. While the boosters do increase speed they are not designed for combat, thus when the equipped mobile suit enters combat the boosters are discarded. Variants *GNZ-004 Gaga **GNZ-004/BW Gaga Cannon ;*GNZ-005 Garazzo ;*GNZ-007 Gaddess History The Gadessa is a new mobile suit created by the Innovators and is piloted by Revive Revival and later by Hiling Care. The unit first appears in Episode 8 of season 2 being piloted by Revive Revival while joining the A-Laws. It is used for the first time on Episode 9 where it uses its GN Mega Launcher to change the flight angle of CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 and direct them towards an A-Laws squadron while flying towards space. When ambushing Celestial Being at their asteroid base at Lagrange 3, Gadessa fires its GN Mega Launcher and penetrates Ptolemaios 2's GN Field but was later destroyed by 00 Raiser in Trans-Am mode. Revive escapes via a rear mounted escape pod containing Gadessa's GN-T drive. A second version of the Gadessa with slightly lighter color is piloted by Hiling Care in Episode 13 where it wipes out several ships of the Katharon fleet. It battles against 00 Raiser but loses its GN Mega Launcher and its right arm after getting distracted by Nena Trinity. In episode 14 of season 2, Revive Revival is seen using a replacement Gadessa unit with an identical paint scheme to his original unit. As Revive was going to attack the damaged Ptolemaios, he is intercepted by Allelujah Haptism in the Arios with the GN Archer attached. At the end of the episode, they are still fighting evenly. Revive states that Gadessa cannot match Arios' mobility in the atmosphere and retreat. In episode 16 of season 2, Revive assaults Celestial Being along with Hiling Care and Divine Nova leading a unit of over 30 A-Laws mobile suits. Just as A-Laws are getting the upper hand in battling against the Gundams, they are forced to retreat due to a coup d'etat led by the Federation force. In episode 19 of season 2, Revive Revival faces Tieria Erde in the Seravee/Seraphim, resulting in the destruction of the Gadessa and the capture of Revive. In episode 20 of season 2, a third Gadessa piloted by Revive was shot by 00 Raiser and instantly destroyed when Revive and Hiling were approaching Ptolemaios. The Gadessa had the Trans-Am system installed. It immobilized Seravee with help from Hiling/Garazzo. Revive's Gadessa was destroyed by a severly damaged Cherudim in episode 25. The Cherudim used Trans-Am with one second duration to dodge Gadessa's charging attack and fires its Beam Pistol at Gadessa until it exploded. Revive died in the process. Picture Gallery 2342356.jpg|Hiling's Gadessa gnz-003-gnmegalauncher.jpg|GN Mega launcher gnz-003-head.jpg|Head GNZ Series - Core Fighter.jpg|Core Fighter GNZ-003 - Gadessa - Core Fighter Release.jpg|GNZ-003 Gadessa's core fighter release function 1237109105019.jpg|Garazzo & Gadessa in Trans-Am gundam0017301.jpg GNZ-003 - Gadessa - Lineart.jpg|GNZ-003 Gadessa - Lineart HG - GNZ-003 - Gadessa.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNZ-003 Gadessa HG Gadessa.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNZ-003 Gadessa HG Gadessa1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNZ-003 Gadessa HG Gadessa2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNZ-003 Gadessa gnz-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch gnz-003-saber.jpg|GN Beam Saber gnz-003-arm.jpg|arm gnz-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit gnz-leg.jpg|Leg Notes References External Links *GNZ-003 Gadessa on MAHQ.net *GNZ-003 on Gundam.de